Headless Horseman
. |race = Ghost Nord |Gender = Male |level = Invincible |class = Warrior |faction = Ghost |rank = Legendary Ghost |services = |essential = Sometimes |RefID = |Base ID = }} The Headless Horseman is a headless equestrian spectre who can be seen riding around Skyrim at night, or staying at Hamvir's Rest during the day, facing its cemetery. Interactions He will spawn randomly anywhere in the world between 10 PM and 4 AM. He will occasionally stop and let himself be examined and then continue riding. If one looks closely, it seems he is wearing steel plate armor and boots. The Horseman performs no actions, and cannot be harmed. The Headless Horseman is also not connected to any quests. If he is followed, he will normally go to Hamvir's Rest. Once there, there will be three skeletons, and a leveled Draugr to fight, as well as a master-level chest, some random items and nightshade to collect. If Hamvir's Rest is fast-traveled to during the daytime, the Headless Horseman can be seen there. He will stand at the entrance of the cemetery and will not move until the Dragonborn gets out of his sight. Known quotes *''"Finality."'' *''"Such an abrupt end to our game."'' - Upon entering Hamvir's Rest with the Headless Horseman and killing something that is chasing him. Can also be heard anytime he is being followed. *''"Who dares disturb my rest?"'' - Upon encountering the Horseman. *''"You are not welcome here."'' - Upon entering Hamvir's Rest with the Horseman. *''"All the living shall fear the dead."'' - Rarely said when the Horseman is watching the undead being fought. *''"You will join the dead."'' - Said when in combat. Gallery Hamvirsrest hhorseman.png Headless horseman.png Headlesshorsemanday.jpg The Headless Horseman.jpg Headless Horseman 01.jpg Headless Horseman 02.jpg Headless Horseman 03.jpg horseman.png|The Headless Horseman near Dragon Bridge Headless Horseman BlackHorse.jpg|When meeting the Headless Horseman the first time, then load the save again and meet him again at same place and his horse goes black. Trivia *Sometimes, the Horseman is spawned off his steed, which will chase after him. *If the Headless Horseman is encountered when saving the game, then reloads the save, the Headless Horseman's steed will be black. *Bandits and animals will try to attack his steed on occasion. *If his path is blocked, he will change direction. *He is a reference to the headless horseman in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving. *His armor is Steel Plate Armor but obviously, without the helmet. Bugs * Sometimes, when being followed, the horseman may float up in the air and fly around erratically. He will never continue to Hamvir's Rest during this bug, but he will disappear come morning. *Sometimes the Horseman will go the wrong direction and stall, the only ways to get him back on track is to wait a few minutes, or push him. *Sometimes, the Horseman is spawned off of his steed, which will chase after him. *If the Headless Horseman is encountered when saving the game, then reloads the save, the Headless Horseman's steed will be black. Appearances * es:Jinete sin cabeza ru:Всадник без головы de:Kopfloser Reiter Category:Skyrim: Easter Eggs Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords